In the prior art, it is known, for example, to use transformers for galvanically isolated transmission of a signal, and thus, for potential-free transmission, in which case the transformers are often also referred to as signal transformers. Signal transmission via such a transformer is accomplished through induction in the transformer coils involved.
It is also known that galvanically isolated signal transmission can also be accomplished using so-called optocouplers, in which a signal is optically transmitted between involved components of an optocoupler.
Especially the latter option, which uses optocouplers, turns out to be expensive and has a large power loss, especially at high switching speeds.